


What counts?

by notyetbutoneday



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Chaptered, First Time, M/M, Trans Male Character, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetbutoneday/pseuds/notyetbutoneday
Summary: Theo thinks he might be ready and decides to ask Robin some questions about the green mans sacrifice
Relationships: Goodnam, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is rated higher for the later chapters and just to be careful xoxo

Theo and Robin were walking to Baxter High to see if Caliban’s spell would work, see if they could be of any help.  
“What counts?” Theo asked Robin some what apprehensively. He’d really loved the moments he and Robin had shared together so far. The stolen kisses, the open truths, and god the making out was something else. He’d never really understood the appeal properly till now, never understood how much it made you want desperate for more. And it was time for more.  
“What?”  
“The green man. Virgins are the only ones who can be sacrificed to him right? What counts as..?  
“As a virgin? Someone who’s not had sex?” Robin looked at him very confused.  
“No what counts as sex.” There were things Theo wanted to do, there were other things that just made him too dysphoric to think about, for now anyway.  
“Well what do you think does? It’s not a trick question!” Robin added seeing Theo panic. “Just a personal thing.”  
Theo shrugged embarrassed. He knew what he wanted, he thought that was big but what if Robin didn’t.  
“I guess just -“ making your partner feel good? A special cuddle? Come on! He thought to himself spit it out! He cleared his through. “Being to some degree of nakedness and touching each other..” He was turning scarlet, he looked at Robin then looked down meaningfully raising an eyebrow.  
Robin stopped, and leaned against the wall outside of Baxter High. Harvey’s car wasn’t here yet and this was an important conversation for Theo, he’d also like to know how to take care of Theo however, make sure he felt safe, and avoid triggering any dysphoria.  
“Touching each other how?”  
“Well, hands, and ...” Theo cleared his throat again nervously looking up, no big deal just tell him what you want Theo, he thought, just tell him what you’ve been imagining since that day you spent in bed making out. “And mouths, and other stuff.” He grimaced at the last.  
“Not so comfortable with the other stuff?”  
“No.”  
“That’s okay, why do you ask?”  
“I think I would like to, with hands and mouths if that counts.”  
“That counts if you want it to. For me it counts.” Robin nodded.  
“Would you be okay with that?”  
Fuck yes he would be. “Yup that, that would be quite alright with me.” Robin cursed his vivid imagination, he really didn’t need to be thinking about how amazing he could make Theo feel, all the sounds he would make. Do not get a boner when you have to go see if your boyfriends best friend is gonna survive a curse. Do not get a boner when you have to go see if your boyfriends best friend is gonna survive a curse. Do not get a boner when you have to go see if your boyfriends best friend is gonna survive a curse.  
“Only virgins can be sacrificed right?” Robin teased elbowing Theo lightly in the side.  
Theo hit him away gently. “Well I mean yeah.”  
“That’s not why you’re doing it though right? I swear to Gods if you didn’t want to I would do anything in my power to make sure they didn’t get their hands on you Theo Putnam.”  
“Yeah ... but I want to.” Theo looked up at his boyfriend taking his hand. “The green man might be enough to say well hey dude if you’re gonna do it anyway might as well be now. But it’s more about how every time you make out with me my mind runs away to other things we could be doing.” Theo blushed. “And won’t stop running until...”  
“Until?”  
“Oh look Harvey and Sabrina are here.” Theo welcomed the distraction with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo knows what he wants, but that doesn’t stop him being nervous, fluffy smut first time goodness   
> TW: for some mentions of dysphoria but any language used is very write around instead of having dysphoria inducing language

It started with them making out. Which they did a lot. After a while like always Theo could feel Robin start to react to it against his hipbone. Had that been quicker than usual? Maybe it was because of what Theo had promised was to come, maybe it was because he was so nervous. What if he wasn’t good enough? What if this changed things, Robin wouldn’t see him differently after would he? Would he? No he knew Robin. How well did he know Robin.  
He was nervous.   
He wanted to, oh god when Robin did that while they kissed, he definitely wanted it. There were two incidences that made him convinced every boys junk was hooked up to their mouth, and that was eating some really good food from Dr. Cees, and when Robin slipped his tongue into his mouth. Every time, every goddamn time Theo would make the most embarrassing noise in Robins mouth. It felt so good.   
Usually when they started getting heated like this, when Theo started making those noises, when Robin’s excitement became rather obvious, they’d take a break.   
Not this time.  
Theo felt his chest get kind of tight. He placed his hand on Robins chest gently.  
“Stop for a second.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I think so? Just nervous.”  
“Talk to me.” Robin sat up, pulling his boyfriend up with him holding both of his hands, placing them between their laps as he sat to face him.  
“What if this changes things?”  
“How do you mean?” Robin asked, soothingly running his thumb along Theo’s hand.  
“You’re gonna see ... you’re gonna see me naked, waist down at least how could that not change things.”  
Robin sighed softly, clutching Theo’s hands in his and looking at him meaningfully. “Theo you are my boyfriend, nothing I could possibly see changes how I see you. Your body is yours, you’re a guy, it’s a guys body, even if you’ve got some work to do before everyone sees that, it’s the only way I’m gonna see it.”   
He nodded, his eyes pricked a little, he looked down at where strong, safe hands held his.  
“Theo are you sure you wanna do this tonight?”  
“Yeah, it’s just I never thought I'd meet anyone who would accept me as I am. Not untill you.”  
“I feel the same way.” Robin assured standing up, giving a small smile before he took off his shirt turning around.  
Damn, Theo hadn’t realised how fucking strong his boyfriend was, his muscles were so perfectly crafted, like angels wings. Theo shifted a little in his seat feeling his own excitement growing, that was slightly more uncomfortable but damn was he distracted.  
Robin turned back “I’m a Hobgoblin.”  
Sounds like something from DND was Theo’s first thought, fortunately what came out his mouth was. “Cool, what does that mean?”  
“I can run? Fast?”  
“Cool” Theo repeated rather mesmerised by his boyfriends perfect body, there was a hint of jealousy, but also a large part of him just wanted to jump in Robins lap already. Robin sat down next to him and leaned in cautiously which was met with Theo’s hand on the back of his neck pulling him in desperately and down onto the bed with him.  
Robin fell by his side, letting his hand land on the bottom of Theo’s stomach, and running his tongue over his lips.  
Fuck. He was ready. “Move your hand please.” He gasped shakily.  
“Oh sorry.” Robin lifted it immediately.  
“No, that’s not what I meant” Theo smiled catching his boyfriends wrist, move it down.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Definitely.” Theo whispered pulling Robin towards him to kiss him deeply, as the other boys hand undid his belt.  
After awkwardly explaining what packing was and discarding the socks he had stuffed down his boxers, grimacing knowing that Robin could feel how turned on he was while he moved it, Theo finally got what he wanted. His breathing hitched as Robin touched him.  
He grabbed his hand. “Here, just to the left a little, now move your hand like - Shit yes like that.” He let out a moan before biting his lip, he didn’t know if his dad was home or not and this would not be an ideal time to remind him of the other boy in his room. He could feel that hot feeling in his stomach that usually happened between his sheets late at night thinking of Robin, all his muscles tensed.  
As much as Robin loved seeing Theo like this he had to remind himself this was Theo’s first time and there was something else he had wanted, something he wanted to give him to make it perfect. He licked his boyfriend lip again.  
A groan escaped Theo. He really needed to keep quiet.   
“Didn’t you want something else?”  
He nodded looking into Robins eyes. Nervous. But it would be okay.  
“Can you take these off?”  
“Hang on.” Theo pulled his blanket over himself before shimming under the cover a little, getting stuck in his jeans, laughing. “There”   
Robin grinned kissing his forehead softly. “You sure you want this?”  
“Get under the cover.” Theo smirked.   
Robin raised his hands to his chest. As if to say damn okay I’ll do as I’m told.   
Theo chuckled. “Robin wait.” Robin sat up patiently. Theo cupped his face in his hand placing giving him a chaste kiss. “I love you.”  
“I love you too Theo.” Robin turned to kiss his hand.   
Robin shimmed to the end of the bed lifting the cover to let himself in. Theo looked at his ceiling his heart hammering. He felt Robin at his knees: he let him in. He could feel him kissing his thigh, then a hand on his stomach reach for his hand, a hand to hold that said I’ve got you. He took it.  
When Robin finally let his tongue wander from his thigh to where Theo had been imagining it for weeks. It was better than ever expected.   
“Holy shit.” He gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head the second his boyfriend made contact.  
It didn’t take long for him to get off from that, his legs shaking pulling his boyfriend closer.  
He lay in his post orgasmic haze for a moment his heart racing.  
“Good?” Robin asked, coming to lay by his side.   
“Yeah that was, that was good.” Holy fuck was it good. He turned to his side to cuddle into Robin, reaching up to kiss him first. Fuck he could feel, a lot of what had just happened down by his junk, oh that was dysphoria enducing.  
“Could you get me my boxers please? Dysphoria.”  
Robin nodded. “You want the socks too?”  
“Nah I’m too sensitive.” Theo laughed shimming his way into something, quite literally, more comfortable.  
He lay on Robins chest lifting his leg to lay across his boyfriends. That’s when he noticed how painfully excited Robin still was.  
“You need help?” Theo asked, walking his fingers down his boyfriends stomach.”  
“Not if you need to lay like this for a bit, if you’re feeling shit it’s okay.”  
“No it’s fine it was just a moment, I’d like to actually.” He kissed his boyfriends cheek.  
“Well you don’t need to ask me twice.” Robin chuckled.   
Theo kisses his boyfriends cheek again, then down his abs, those perfect abs, leaving little marks in his wake to show he was there that this man was his.  
After some fumbling with clothes it was finally his turn. He took some time to somewhat jealously admire his boyfriends dick. It didn’t look like fanfic described, not really but it was sort of beautiful. It was weird, though the idea of doing anything else with it made Theo so dysphoric it turned him on just to look at.   
“You’re staring.” Robing laughed.  
“Sorry.” Theo chuckled reaching for his boyfriends hand before running his tongue up the underside of his length, and around the head before taking him in entirely ... though it took a few attempts, it was his first time after all. Eventually Theo won the battle with his gag reflex and hummed happily around his boyfriend before getting to work.  
“Fuck Theo.” Robin groaned bucking his hips a little before apologising profusely. Only to be met with a gentle squeeze to the hand Theo held. It’s okay. “I’m gonna-“ Robin warned after a while pushing his boyfriends head gently. Theo squeezed his hand again.  
He tried to keep all of it in his mouth when Robin did, he didn’t succeed. He sat up wiping his face clean. Before shimming up to lay on his boyfriends chest again.  
“Where did you learn that!?” His boyfriend panted.  
“Fanfic. You?”  
“Also fanfic.”  
“High-five for nerdy boyfriends?”   
Robin chuckled meeting his hand above them.  
“You do still see me as that right?”  
“Of course i do Theo.” Robin smiled, reaching to kiss him somewhat tiredly. “I’m always gonna, you’re a dude, you count.”


End file.
